


Twined Together

by Taarbas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Finger guns, Fingering, Hey, If you do, M/M, PWP, Spark Play, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, heres to hoping my friends from college dont find this, im gross, sensitive medic hands, theres no plot here, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: Knockout and Breakdown mess around, featuring Breakdown's newly revealed kink for having his spark fingered





	

Knockout was known for having some of the steadiest servos in Cybertron. During surgery, they never faltered, even when plucking through some of the smallest, most delicate wires, his servos held themselves still and dutifully removed whatever shrapnel had lodged itself between them. If Knockout was being honest with himself, he’d say that really the only bot with steadier servos was Ratchet, but that medic had millennia of experience on him anyway. 

Tonight, his famed skill was failing him, his servos trembling as if he’d been shocked. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done things like this before, hell with how long they had been together, Knockout would be hard pressed to think of things he and Breakdown hadn’t tried outside of their shared limits. No, sparkplay was something they were both well versed in, but damn if it still didn’t make Knockout strutless. Breakdown huffed beneath him, vents opening to let a cloud of hot steam escape. His chest panels were still shut, but Knockout could feel the tug on his own spark that always came when it was around its bond mate. 

“C’mon Breakdown,” he tried to purr, but his voice shook, “Open up for me.” Breakdown shivered beneath him, a grin splitting his faceplate as the locks on his chest released, panels retracting to reveal the familiar swirling blue of his spark. Medics were trained to treat the spark as nothing more than another part of a mech’s frame, albeit an important one, and yet Knockout still found himself lured in by the hypnotic light. 

“See somethin’ you like Knockout?” Breakdown’s rumbling voice had Knockout’s helm snapping up, optics wide as his fans spun up in embarrassment at being caught. 

“No!” He snapped, trying to sound haughty as he straightened up, glaring down at his conjunx. He hadn’t lost that damnable smirk. “In fact I think I’m bored,” Knockout baited as he leaned over, reaching his servo across the side table and groping blindly. Breakdown jerked beneath him, his tone immediately shifting to submissive pleading. Knockout could see his arms straining against the bonds that held his servos behind his back, clearly trying to reach for his conjunx’s hips to hold him in place. 

“I see how it is,” Knockout teased as his servos closed around the clamps he was searching for, “You’re perfectly fine with being a little brat, but the second  _ I _ decide I don’t want to behave very well either, well then it’s just not okay.” Breakdown squirmed beneath him, but was smart enough to keep his intake shut. Until he saw what was in Knockout’s servos of course. Wicked glee worked its way through Knockout as energon bloomed in Breakdown’s cheeks, tinting the orange of his faceplate a beautiful blue. 

“Knockout-” Breakdown began, but Knockout shushed him, kneeling up so he could place the end of the first clamp on the bar under Breakdown’s chest plate. “Knockout I’ll be good-” He shuddered as Knockout clipped the other end into place before working on the second set of clamps. They worked like spreader bars, only on a much smaller scale. Usually, they were used for surgery involving chest wounds, but Knockout did love to pervert things, and Breakdown did have the terrible habit of snapping his panels shut when he got sensitive, which while cute, really hurt Knockout’s delicate servos. 

“Oh sweetspark,” Knockout leaned over his conjunx’s chest, nuzzling into his delicate neck cables and giving one a gentle nip, “I know you’ll be good, but I do like my insurance.” Breakdown’s vents skipped, his intake dropping open with a loud groan as Knockout shamelessly sucked and bit at the energon lines, pulling one until the top of the cable scraped away enough for a bit of the blue glow of energon to show through. Breakdown gasped, the thick points of his canines coming into view and temping Knockout to stuff two of his fingers in Breakdown’s intake, swirling them through the oral lubricant and letting them drag against his dentae. A small groan of pleasure left Knockout’s vocalizer as he shifted into a more comfortable position, allowing himself to bask in the wonderful feeling of his lover’s intake around his sensitive servos for a time. Unlike most cons, Breakdown had flat, dull dentae, and a set of thick, almost blunt canines instead of the usual needle points that other cons sported. 

Knockout wasn’t complaining, shivering in delight as Breakdown sealed his lips around his knuckles and sucked, glossa slipping between the digits to slip into the joint between them. Normally the feeling of oral lubricants dripping into his seams was enough to send Knockout into a disgusted fit, but now? He was fine with it...more than fine with it if he was being honest with himself. Breakdown groaned, opening his intake wider so Knockout could slip a third finger in, swirling them over Breakdown’s glossa and rasping them over the dull points of his fangs before pulling them free. Oral lubricant dripped onto Breakdown’s chest, and Knockout chuckled, situating himself so he was partially straddling Breakdown. His ample chestplate made positions difficult, especially if Knockout wanted to see his face. 

“I’m shocked Breakdown, your interface array is still covered. You been practicing?” He teased, and before Breakdown could reply Knockout’s fingertips grazed over his spark casing. Breakdown gasped, backstrut arching as yellow optics flickered back online. Knockout hadn’t even realized he had offlined them, but then again, Breakdown was used to being blindfolded, where keeping his optics online was just an unnecessary distraction. Knockout continued with the teasing, allowing his claws to scrape across the clear glass and dance around the metal surrounding it. The spark inside pulsed, a wave of energy rolling through Knockout’s servo and up his arm, making it tingle. 

“Come now Breakdown, when I said open up, I meant  _ open up _ ,” Knockout purred, shifting so he could press his lips to the casing in a chaste kiss. It snapped open so fast it almost cut him. He heard a similar noise between them, and chanced a quick glance down to find Breakdown’s array had completely opened, spike pressurized and drooling transfluid all over his stomach. Knockout smirked, shifting so he could straddle Breakdown’s thigh and press his knee into against his lover’s valve, smearing lubricants across Breakdown and his own leg. 

The whimper he got was delicious, and Knockout leaned closer, allowing his glossa to dart out and flirt with the edge of Breakdown’s spark, teasing out more pulses of desperate energy. It thrilled Knockout, thrumming through him and shooting down to his interface panel. A request to open it appeared in his feed, and he accepted, allowing his panels to transform away and his spike to pressurize, leaking transfluid onto Breakdown’s hip as he ground his sticky valve lips against his thigh. A small groan reverberated through Breakdown as Knockout’s lips rubbed against him, giving his leg a small bounce to jostle the medic. Knockout hissed, needle like fingers digging into the soft mesh in Breakdown’s abdominal seams. 

“This is  _ supposed _ to be about you, love,” Knockout teased, shifting his weight so he was hovering over Breakdown’s thigh instead of resting on it, “Stop distracting me.” Breakdown laughed, only for it be cut off with a sharp gasp as Knockout trailed his fingertips through the top of his spark, the swirling light catching between his fingers and following like smoke. Energy thrummed through Knockout, and he paused to turn the sensors in his servos down, allowing him to return to work without the distracting thrum from Breakdown. 

“You know Knockout, I could lay down and you could come up here and sit-” 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop distracting me?” Knockout cut him off with a playful smirk, leaning in to kiss the metal at the top of his spark housing. It felt hot against his lips, and he sighed, content to simply caress and kiss at the sensitive housing before slowly working his way closer, until his lips trailed along the edge of Breakdown’s spark and the tips of his fingers were brushing the inner metal that surrounded the glowing ball of energy. Breakdown shuddered, soft moans leaving his intake as Knockout continued peppering kisses closer and closer to the centre of his spark. Little tendrils of energy and light caressed his face, curling around his chin and the ridges of his helm. One slid up the flat middle of his face, slipping around the point of his crest before dissipating into the air. Knockout huffed a small laugh, finally letting his glossa slip out to lick a stripe from the bottom of his spark to the centre. Breakdown hissed despite Knockout having only laved over the surface, and Knockout shook his helm, muttering about how sensitive Breakdown was before pressing his lips to the centre and giving his conjunx’s spark a hard lick, his glossa slipping through the energy to reach the almost membranous center. It pulsed, energy rushing through Knockout and making his intake jump, neck cables buzzing against his plating as his optics flickered. 

Knockout traced patterns across the deepest part of Breakdown’s spark, drawing little hearts as Breakdown squirmed and huffed beneath him, vents spilling clouds of hot steam while his spike twitched and valve pulsed against Knockout’s leg. Knockout felt his own spark throb, pushing at his plating in the hopes he’d open his own and let it meet its mate. Knockout ignored it. Reaching between them, Knockout curled his fingers around Breakdown’s spike, giving it a few gentle tugs as he swirled his glossa around the outer rim of his spark, the light following his glossa and spilling over to curl over Breakdown’s inner chest plating. His hips bucked as Knockout stroked, fingers squeezing just under the head until Breakdown whimpered, squirming underneath the medic and gasping as Knockout dragged the point of his dentae around his spark housing. 

“Knockout!” He whined when he pulled his intake away, oral lubricant covering his chin and Breakdown’s spark casing. 

“Shhh,” Knockout teased, shifting so he could rest his weight on Breakdown’s thigh again, servo leaving his spike to dip between his valve lips. His thumb came up to rub his node, fingers rubbing against Breakdown’s hole. Lubricant dripped between them, soaking Knockout’s servo. They slipped in easy enough, rubbing against sensitive nodes and calipers. Breakdown groaned as Knockout scissored them, tugging the calipers open as his free servo snuck back to his lover’s spark, two fingers gently rubbing the casing. Breakdown yelped, twisting and pulling at his bonds as Knockout’s fingers dipped into his spark, rocking slowly as his spark flared up, light filling their dim hab suite and curling around Knockout’s servo to the wrist joint. Gnashing his dantae together, Breakdown arched his backstrut, pulling his shoulders back to better offer up his spark for Knockout’s fingers. 

“I can’t believe you’ve hid this from me for so long. I would have done it if you asked, you know. I’m not opposed to fingering your spark,” Knockout sighed, the fingers buried in Breakdown’s valve picking up their pace as the ones buried in his spark stayed slow and gentle. Breakdown keened, nearly unseating Knockout as his leg jerked. 

“S-Shut up…” He sighed, tilting his helm back and exposing his neck cables. Knockout wished he was bigger so he could kneel up and bite them, but he settled for twisting the fingers in his lover’s valve instead, rubbing in small little circles in search of his ceiling node. His thumb pressed just under his node, sliding up just enough to catch the very sensitive bottom and rub. That time, Knockout had to slip his fingers out of Breakdown’s spark as he jerked, simply for fear of piercing the delicate membrane beneath the layers of swirling energy. 

“Stay still will you!” Knockout scolded, grinding his thumb against Breakdown node and making him yelp, leg kicking as he twisted. Letting up, he returned to a gentle rub, noting with amusement Breakdown was drooling. “I can’t touch your spark if you keep moving like that,” He continued in a gentler tone, the initial fear of hurting his conjunx dissipating. “If I puncture that membrane, well, that’s bad news for you.” 

“You could fix me doc, you’re good at that.” Breakdown tried to wink, but with his single optic it just looked silly. Knockout huffed, pretending he didn’t find the attempt amusing as he slipped his fingers back into his lover’s spark, scissoring them and slowly curling and uncurling them. Breakdown’s face slackened, lips parting to reveal those cute little canines of his again. Knockout smirked, shifting his weight so he could lay his helm just under his spark, his fingers not breaking their rhythm. A particularly strong pulse of energy ran through Knockout’s arm, managing to hit his neck cables. It shocked him, his calipers bearing down on nothing as he gave a soft groan, fingers picking up their pace but retaining their gentleness. 

“Knockout,” Breakdown’s voice was strained, high and reedy and not like his normal tone at all. Knockout’s helm snapped up, meeting Breakdown’s flushed face. “I-I’m,” He licked his lips, optic dropping to watch Knockout’s fingers in his spark. “I’m close. I’m sorry I-” Knockout shushed him, fingers rubbing against the membrane that protected the most delicate parts of the spark. 

“Breakdown, if you try to apologize for finishing I’m gonna tie you down with that nice wand you got me pressed up to your node. I could leave you there all ni-” Breakdown shouted, pedes scraping against their berth as his transfluid gushed from his spike, coating his stomach as his valve bared down on Knockout’s fingers, lubricants gushing out. Little whimpers fell from his lips as Knockout gave a few last rocks of his fingers before withdrawing them from his spark, the light still blazing wildly as Breakdown tried to come down. 

“I’ll take that as a hint I should consider that idea.” Breakdown’s optic snapped open, flushing as Knockout slipped off his thigh, wiping fluids onto their sheets. He sat up, letting Knockout undo the cables that held his wrists behind his back. As soon as his servos were free, they were wrapping around Knockout, pulling him into his lap as his servo slid between them, cupping his lovers sticky valve. Knockout gasped, grinding against his palm as Breakdown bent his helm, kissing his chest. 

“You should open your panels up Knockout,” He sighed, continuing to pepper kisses across his chest until Knockout’s chest panels sprung apart, spark covering retracting to let blue light spill out and coil around Breakdown’s helm. Thick servos nudged against Knockout’s hole, rubbing against the copious lubricants dripping out before a single on slipped inside, curling to rub against Knockout’s nodes. Knockout keened, grinding down on Breakdown’s servo as he arranged them lying chest to chest, free servo rubbing against Knockout’s upper back. Impatient, Knockout squirmed, hooking his legs over Breakdown’s hip joints and pulling them closer. 

The first touch of their sparks always made Knockout’s optics offline. No matter how many times they did it, that first surge of energy always had his helm falling back, intake open in a desperate groan as his limbs put Breakdown in a deathgrip. Breakdown chuckled, working in a second finger as Knockout keened, optics powering on in time to see Breakdown’s spark give a strong pulse, the tingling energy enveloping Knockout and popping between the wires in his neck and chest. 

“Breakdown, Breakdown-Ah!” Knockout called, fingers digging into his back and raking down. He’d made it up to Breakdown later, fixing his paint and buffing out any dents or cuts that might have left, but for now all he could focus on was the warmth and energy filling his chest. It travelled up his neck, slowly curling over his helm as if he had tipped his helm back into a pool of warm, thick solvent. His intake dropped open; his glossa felt thick in his mouth. Breakdown took the opportunity to steal a few kisses, the tendrils of light from his spark pulling at Knockout’s, coaxing him into Breakdown. 

The warm feeling stayed, but it was no longer as intense as Knockout’s spark mingled with Breakdown’s, slipping into the casing and filling it until blue tendrils of light were spilling across Breakdown’s chest, overflowing from the delicate metal. His optic flared, dentae bared as he panted, cooling fans no longer enough to work his overheated system. Knockout could feel Breakdown’s pleasure, gentle and fuzzy and tingly against his spark, mingling with Knockout’s own. They fed off it, egging each other on as Breakdown’s servos continued working between Knockout’s thighs, thumb coming up to rub against his node. Knockout keened, watching in delight as the light from his spark began to split into thick fingers of light. Breakdown’s followed suit, the light coalescing into more coherent shapes. Where before it had looked like an overflowing cup of vapor, now it had almost taken on a solid quality, the smooth fingers sliding into the slots between Breakdown’s, until the light began to mesh together again. 

Knockout grit his dentae together as he overloaded, that warm feeling slamming into him as their sparks meshed, filling him with that familiar buzz of love and light and energy that Breakdown shared with him. Distantly, he heard Breakdown’s own cry, his fingers losing their rhythm as he overloaded for a second time that night. They came down together, their sparks still intertwined. They flirted together, the light having lost its more solid form and returned to its wispy characteristics. Breakdown sighed, turning onto his back and pulling Knockout onto him. 

“We’re all sticky,” He complained, but made no move to get up. Breakdown huffed a small laugh, turning his helm to kiss Knockout’s cheek. 

“Tell you what, tomorrow I’ll get you up early and give you a nice, full clean. With those fancy oils you hoard too.” Knockout hummed, nuzzling his helm between Breakdown’s helm and shoulder. 

“That better mean what I think it means,” He teased, letting his fingers ghost over the seam of Breakdown’s hip. He jumped, the sensitive cables even moreso now that he had overloaded. 

“You’re insatiable.” There was no venom in the words as Breakdown kissed him, his servo coming up to rub Knockout’s helm and crest. He must have wiped it on the sheets when Knockout wasn’t looking. Usually, Knockout would complain until they either washed the sheets or at least removed them and tossed them in the corner, but tonight he was quiet, nuzzling into Breakdown despite them both being sticky and their sheets definitely not clean. 

“I’m too tired to go shower,” He groaned, cuddling up to Breakdown, “I’m trusting you to actually wake me up...and be able to get this stuff off me.” Breakdown laughed, chest shaking with the effort as he kissed Knockout’s crest again. 

“Don’t worry sweetspark, I got you.” Knockout’s only response was a small hum, already half in recharge by the time Breakdown had finished his sentence. He didn’t complain, simply shifting so he could rest his helm better on the pillow and pulling Knockout closer. They didn’t bother closing their sparks up as they fell into recharge, the combined light fading just slightly as the tips of the wispy tendrils curled together. The warmth and energy the pair would generate wouldn’t be enough to wake them, instead it would be just enough for them to know the other was there, to feel the comforting, soft presence of their conjunx asleep beside them. There was no better way to recharge. 


End file.
